Meet The Family
by Abigail-Nicole
Summary: drabble. Starfire writes a letter home, talking about her new family.


**Meet the Family **

Notebook: I know there isn't much call for Teen Titan fics. Heck, there's only been one episode. But I sat down and watched it and now I have _eleven_ plotbunnies. From one stupid episode. So screw it all and go on with the fic. This is my first one. It's short and pretty pointless. I call it 'litefic'. Enjoy! 

* * *

_Dear Windfire,   
I am sure you have heard about our sister Blackfire's arrest. _

Starfire stared out the window up into the sky. "Hey, whatcha doin'?" someone asked, and she turned to see Beastboy bound into the room, looking excitedly around. 

"I am...writing a letter," Starfire admitted. 

"Cool! Who to?" he asked, already bounding towards the computer. 

"My sister, Windfire, back on our homeworld," Starfire replied, but Beastboy was already playing with the controls. 

_Life here on Earth is still very strange to me. I get homesick sometimes and feel out of place. But I have made many new friends. There is Beastboy, who is small and green and likes to play video games. _

Beastboy stepped in front of the camera. "You're recording a video?" he asked, obviously impressed. "Cool! Can I be in it? Hey Windfire!" he called, waving to the lens. "Your sister's really cool!" 

Starfire blushed. Beastboy continued, talking a mile a minute. "Do you have pizza on that world? Have you ever played video games? They rock, man! You should come visit us sometime and try them!" 

Starfire tried to push him out of the camera's field of view. "I am...sure my sister.....will appreciate...it," she grunted, pushing Beastboy out the door. "But I have to finish my letter, so if you will...please leave!" she slammed the door and slumped against it in relief. 

_He is very excited all of the time. There is also Cyborg, who is a half-robot and also likes to play video games. He and Beastboy get along very well. _

"Man, you're goin' _down!_" Cyborg exclaimed, pushing the controls and pulling his joystick sharply to the right. 

"Nooooo!" Beastboy wailed. "Dang it!" He pushed wildly at the buttons, his thumbs going as fast as Cyborg's. Cyborg grunted and pushed ahead of him, sending Beastboy's car careening out of control to the side. "NOOOOOO!" 

_Then there is Raven. She is very dark and likes to meditate...sometimes she is very depressing. _

Raven glared at Beastboy. "You are interrupting my meditation," she said in an icy tone, standing in the hallway outside her door. 

"Sorry," Beastboy said, not sounding it at all as he did another monkey flip. "Chill out, will you?" 

Raven glared at him, her dark eyes narrowing in disgust. "Quit jumping around in the hallway outside my room," she said icily. "I am trying to meditate." 

Beastboy grinned. "So I can't do this?" 

Starfire turned away as she hid a smile. Something was twitching in Raven's eyebrow and she had a feeling that Beastboy would soon wish he was not annoying Raven. 

_And then there is Robin...he is very nice but confuses me sometimes. I think it is because he is so...I think the earth word is "cool"...and I do not understand what this "cool" means. A lot on earth confuses me._

Robin grinned and flipped over onto the couch. "You two better watch out, cause I am goin for the high score!" he whooped, picking up a control and pushing buttons furiously. 

"Nu-uh, cape boy," Cyborg growled. "You goin down!" 

"Hey Starfire, what are you videotaping?" Beastboy asked, climbing over the couch. 

"It is a video to my sister on homeworld," she said. "Smile for her!" 

"Blackfire?" Robin asked, confused. 

"No, this is my other sister, Windfire," Starfire explained. "She is older than me as well. I am the youngest one in our family." 

"Being the youngest stinks," Beastboy said, his eye inches away from the camera lens. 

"It was not very bad," Starfire said. "It does not work very well if your eye is pressed into it," she added, moving the camera. 

_I sometimes get homesick. I feel that I know so little about Earth and its ways that I may never fit in here. But my friends are like family to me and I do like it here. I hope that you will someday come and visit us!_

Love,   
Starfire 


End file.
